Bronzong
Summary Bronzong. The Bronze Bell Pokemon. This Pokemon existed long ago and was revered as a bringer of rain. It evolves from Bronzor at level 33. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A Name: Bronzor | Bronzong Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies (Oldest to date is at the very least 2000) Classification: Bronze Pokemon; Pokedex Entry #436 | Bronze Bell Pokemon; Pokedex Entry #437 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Metal Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Reduction (to fire moves), Sleep Manipulation, Precognition, Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Fear Manipulation, Telekinesis, Power Nullification, Status Effect Inducement, Damage Boost, Statistics Reduction, Resistance to Air Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Telekinesis, Dynamax, Immunity (within reason) to Poison Manipulation and Acid Manipulation | Same as before plus Weather Manipulation and Portal Creation Attack Potency: Multi City Block level+ (Comparable to Pokemon like Horsea) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Pokemon like Machamp) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Pokemon like Pikachu and Magnemite) | Relativistic (Comparable to Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 5, higher with telekinesis | Class 100, higher with telekinesis Striking Strength: Multi City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: Limitless due to being some sort of machination Range: Standard melee range with physical attacks. Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks. | Standard melee range with physical attacks. Kilometers with ranged attacks. Multi-universal with portals (opens portals to other dimensions) Standard Equipment: Metal Coat Intelligence: Unknown normally. High in battle. Weaknesses: Weak to Fire, Dark, Ghost, and Ground type attacks, though Heatproof mitigates the fire weakness while Levitate takes care of the ground weakness. Key: Bronzor | Bronzong Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Levitate:' Bronzong floats in the air, making earth based attacks difficult to hit. *'Heatproof:' Bronzong is heatproof, halving the power fire based attacks will have on it, cancelling out its weakness to it. *'Heavy Metal:' Bronzong's Hidden Ability. Due to some mystical ability, Bronzong somehow permanently doubles its already massive weight of 187 kilograms. Moves Bronzor/Bronzong Core Games *'Tackle:' Bronzong tackles the opponent. *'Confusion:' Bronzong launches a weak telekinetic attack at the opponent, which can cause confusion. *'Hypnosis:' Bronzong puts the opponent under its hypnosis and either puts him or her to sleep or takes over his or her mind. *'Imprison:' Bronzong seals off any moves the opponent knows that Bronzong also knows. *'Confuse Ray:' Bronzong emits a weird light that confuses the opponent. *'Psywave:' Bronzong fires a wave of psychic energy that varies in damage. *'Iron Defense:' Bronzong hardens its body like metal, sharply raising its defense. *'Feint Attack:' Bronzong approaches the opponent disarmingly, putting him or her off guard, and attacks the opponent. *'Safeguard:' Bronzong coats itself and its teammates with a forcefield that prevents statuses from affecting them. *'Future Sight:' Bronzong predicts an attack and later, a hunk of psychic energy hits the opponent. True to its name, this move can also be used to see the future. *'Metal Sound:' Bronzong emits an ear splitting sound that sharply lowers the special defense of the target. *'Gyro Ball:' Bronzong spins into the opponent, doing more damage the slower Bronzong is than the opponent. *'Extrasensory:' Bronzong attacks with an odd, invisible power that can make its opponent flinch. *'Payback:' Bronzong unleases a dark attack that does double the damage if Bronzong was just recently hit. *'Heal Block:' Bronzong shuts off the opponent's forms of healing and/or regeneration. Works up to Mid-High levels. *'Heavy Slam:' Bronzong slams down on the opponent, doing more damage the heavier Bronzong is than the opponent. This move does double the damage to small/shrunken opponents. Pokemon GO *'Psyshock:' Bronzong launches a psychic wave that targets the opponent's physical stats instead of their special ones. Bronzong only Core Games *'Block:' Bronzong blocks the opponent, preventing escape. This has also been shown to immobilize its target, preventing movement but still allowing attacks to be used. *'Rain Dance:' Bronzong summons rain clouds to unleash a downpour on the arena. Rain doubles the power of water based moves and halves the power of fire based moves. It also makes Thunder unmissable and weakens Solar Beam and other sun based moves. *'Sunny Day:' Bronzong intensifies the sun, doubling the power of fire based moves and halving the power of water based moves. It also makes Solar Beam able to be used right away, strengthens the effects of other sun based moves, and weakens Thunder. Pokemon GO *'Psychic:' Bronzong attacks the opponent with a strong telekinetic force that can potentially lower the target's special defense. IQ Skills (Can be turned on and off at will) *'Efficiency Expert:' When near several opponents, Bronzong targets the one with the least health. *'Cheerleader:' Bronzong cheers on its teammates, raising both of their attack stats. *'Bodyguard:' If a teammate near Bronzong is low on health, Bronzong will step in to take the blow. *'Brick Tough:' Bronzong's body becomes tougher, giving it more health. This one cannot be turned off. *'Power Pitcher:' Bronzong has increased throwing power. *'Wise Healer:' Bronzong heals more than ususal when using something that heals it. *'Wary Fighter:' When Bronzong misses an attack, it automatically takes a step back to distance itself from the opponent to prevent a counterattack. *'Deep Breather:' Bronzong occasionally takes a "deep breath" (or whatever constitutes as one for a giant sentient bell), giving it more usages out of its moves. *'Defender:' Bronzong becomes defensive, raising both of its defensive stats while lowering its attack stats by an equal amount. *'Quick Healer:' Bronzong's natural health recovery rate is boosted. *'Counter Hitter:' Bronzong gains the Mini-Counter status, which has it automatically counterattack when struck under certain conditions. *'Sure Hit Attacker:' Normal attacks have a very difficult time missing when used by Bronzong. (Note: Not Normal-type attacks, but normal attacks) *'Intimidator:' Occasionally, Bronzong passively scares the opponent into non-action, essentially wasting an attack and giving Bronzong a free attack. *'House Avoider:' Bronzong can sense ambushes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Genderless Characters Category:Monsters Category:Game Characters Category:Psychics Category:Machines Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Metal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fear Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Weather Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7